


Dominated

by lonewolfe12345



Series: Revenge the series [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abusive Family, Action, Dark, F/F, F/M, Humans, Hurrican Katrina, ISIS is a PMC that is corrupt, Lesbian, MP40s, Profanity, Rape, September 11 Attacks, Shapeshifting, abandoning child, automatic guns, darks pasts, dominating the world, elemental powers, elemental weapons, lots of gore, lots of profanity, powerful weapons, semi-auto guns, straight - Freeform, theu're all humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewolfe12345/pseuds/lonewolfe12345
Summary: Oh, this isn't your typical 'dominating the world' fan fiction. This is more troubling. Vixen (Mangle) is a troubled woman who hides secrets. As does everyone in her inner circle. When the person that ruined her life comes back to haunt her, and everuone else on the world, her best friend, crush, and good mechanic, Fred (Toy Freddy) helps her fight the man that ruined her and her essence.





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Good day everyone and welcome to my first book! Just to know. Baby, Ennard, and Fred are siblings. Ennard is a boy. Chica and Charlotte (Toy Chica) are cousins. Phil(F.Foxy) and Frank (F.Freddy) are fraternal twins. This will be a very long story so stay tuned!

**March 30, 2019**

There were sounds guitars and drums, screaming and bass playing, the small cheers for the upcoming band, _Full Health_ , was playing in Charleston High School auditorium. Their lead singer, Frederik Medici, let the mic give feedback for effect. He panted lightly at the long song he just screamed. He threw his hands in the air and gave a cheer, getting more cheers in return.

Vixen gave a few last taps on her toms before throwing her sticks out to the people. She had more for later. People started filing out of the auditorium and the band started to clean up. "Let me help you with that," Char said to Vixen, who was trying to put the kick drum in the truck by herself. "Holy fuck was that awesome!" BonBon cheered, putting her guitar in her case and putting it in the truck carefully. 

After all of the equipment was put back in the truck, Fred ignited the engine and drove to the highway. "Damn, that was tiring as hell," Vixen said on the front seat. Fred chuckled and blushed ligtly at the sight of Vixens biceps as she rolled up her sleeves."oh shit he's starin' y'all!" Bon teased. "Shut the fuck up and let me drive," he scowled, truning to the next exit when they heard an explosion. "What was that?" Char said quietly, looking out the window. "Lets check it out...," Vixen said, gesturing for Frank to drive toward the explosion. 

The sight was not pretty, there was fire everywhere and people screaming. One man, looked in his mid 30s, ran out of the building, screaming and on fire. "THERE'S THIS GUY IN THERE, HE'S CAUSING ALL OF THESE EXPLOSIONS! DEAR GOD HELP US PLEASE!" the man cried to the 4 before running into the lake. Vixen ran into the building. "VIXEN WAIT!" Fred yelled, running in after her into the building. 

Vixen immediately started coughing from the lack of oxygen. She tried to run out but exit was blocked. _'There weren't any loose materials there... '_ Vixen thought, running in faster. Fred couldn't enter through the blocked enterance. He started pushong but the material wouldn't budge. Other people tried to help but failed.

"Oh Vixen! I was wondering when you were gonna see me again!" An eerily cheerful voice echoed through her ears. She remembered that voice... THAT VOICE! She growled and jumped to where the voice was loudest. An eye of grey glowed. "Ah, here we meet again! It sure has been boring without the whole family complete! I knew this explosion would lure you in!" The voice chuckled. "You mother fucking piece of shit.... I will make you pay for what you've done to my parents and all of those families!" Vixen growled and jumped at the man. 

"Have you already forgotten my name? It's me! Vincent! Vincent Afton!" Vincent grinned out. Vixen felt a surge of power. Adrenaline? No, this was different. She started to feel an essence around her, forming into something. _Her thoughts..._

"Weak!" He yelled, snapping her out of her trance. She became confused, giving him time to take on of his fists and knock her unconsious. He chuckled and kicked her side before leaving. She could hear faint sirens. Everything was a blur...


	2. The Realization

**March 30, 2019**

Vixen woke up in her bed, groaning in pain as he head ached. "What the hell?" She asked herself. Realizing the events of the night before, she jerked up and ran out of bed and hung of the dining room table. "Mornin' Vixey! How 'r ya doin?" Bon asked with a smile. Vixen didn't reply as she grabbed water and drank it. She felt nauseated and weak. 

"Vix, you alright there?" Fred said as he came out of the kitchen with cereal and water. _Water..._ she didn't understand. All she could thonk about was water. Water here water there. She could feel the water coursing through the pipes. _As if she were it in itself..._ "Vix?" Chi said in a concerned tone, grabbing hold to her arm to steady her. Vixen finally calmed down and sat on a chair.

"So what the hell was that about? You seemed dizzy and weak. You okay?" Fred asked, eating his eggs and bacon he prepared for them. "Fred... I felt... weird...," she replied, taking a bite out of the bacon. "Well that might be because of that incident you had last night. With the explosion and everything! You're most likely gonna feel faint. You took a hell of a blow if you ask me!" Fred smiled, making Vixen blush lightly and smile back. 

"Hey Vix?" Fred said to Vixen as she was entering her room. "Hm?" She replied, her eyes going dim and dull. Since last night her personality has changed. She was not as happy and became less emotional. "There some beef between you and that guy in there?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She sighed, kissing his cheek platonically and hugging him. "Yeah...," she said, a tear falling out of her yellow eye. "You know I'm here for you if you need it, right?" Fred smiled, hugging her back and enveloping her with his natural warmth. "I love your hugs, they're protective yet soft... like a bear," Vixen said, smiling slightly.

_Flashback_

"Your hugs are like a bear! They're so soft and protective!" a redheaded girl grinned and hugged her 11 year old brother. "Thanks Baby, you're the best little sister I could ever have!" Fred replied, hugging back. Another red/gingerheaded kid ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

 _Present Time_

Fred pushed that memory into the back of his mind and smiled. "I have something to show you guys later today. Remember that empty lot I was talking about?" Fred asked, breaking the hug. "Yeah, took some shit out of our paychecks for it," Vixen said, slightly annoyed. "I'll show you what I've been working on there," he replied. "Well let me get changed and stuff and I'll be ready," she said, closing the door lightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thay is the end of Chapter 2! Be sure to comment and leave kudos! Also don't forget to subscribe to this story for more updates!

**Author's Note:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!! Yes I decided to do one for the obvious suspense. Constructive criticism is welcomed and comment on anh grammar mistakes! Because I am not good with typing AT ALL. Alrighty folks, baye!


End file.
